


Independent

by Licuris



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licuris/pseuds/Licuris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он носит имя Америка.<br/>Его столица Вашингтон.<br/>Он горд за свой народ и свободу. Он уверен в этом. Он знает это. Ему кажется, что это так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Независимость

**Author's Note:**

> Это сонгфик, длинный такой сонгфик на песню Hedley-Perfect. И хотя ООС всегда есть, IC-тоже имеется. И, в отличии от всех фанфиков где Америка и Англия забывают о такой дате как 4 июня, в этом - увы и ах, Артур почти счастлив и без Альфреда.  
> А вообще, я просто люблю чтобы кто-то в моих фанфах ангстился и беспросветно страдал

Его небо _всегда_ чистое. Пускай идет дождь. Пускай бушует ураган.   
Его небо всегда чистое, так же как и его океан _всегда_ спокоен. И пускай волны выше головы, пускай ветер в лицо, пусть тонут спасательные шлюпки.   
Его море всегда спокойное, так же как и его земля _всегда_ теплая. И ночь пусть бывает холодной.   
Его небо, его море, его земля. _Он._ Он _сам_. _Свой._  
Он носит имя _Америка._  
Его столица _Вашингтон._  
Он горд за _свой_ народ и _свободу._ Он уверен в этом. Он знает это. Ему _кажется,_ что это так. 

Он не помнит, почему сделал все именно так. Он не помнит, потому жалеет. Ему бы хотелось _назад_. Когда можно было сделать по-другому. Сказать другое. _Остаться._ Он не помнит почему ушел. Но помнит, _как_ это было. И это было больно. Больно настолько, что даже спустя столетия, в свой собственный День Рождения он загадывает одно желание. Желание получить шанс. Хотя бы один шанс. Хотя бы один намек на попытку. Хотя бы _прощение._ Но все по-прежнему. Ничего не меняется. Есть только свобода. Так отчаянно желаемая раньше. Снившаяся каждую ночь. Бывшая мечтой. _Ставшая_ достижением. Гордостью. Виной. 

Он завидует брату. Родному брату, которого почему-то мало кто замечает. Ему бы хотелось занять его место . Потому что его брат не совершал ошибок. Его брат _остался._ И получил свободу позже. Позже, но он действительно _свободен_. И Артур…Артур с ним. Говорит с ним. Обнимает его. _Любит_ его. Любит Метью. Метью-тихоню. Альфреду грустно. Альфреду больно. Потому что он сам отказался от любви. Потому что жалеет. Альфред спрашивает у Метью, чем он не угодил Англии. Метью непривычно серьезный, и его голос…такой громкий и холодный…будто водой из колодца облили. 

**-«Ты отказался от него. Сам. Хотя нужен был ему больше, чем кто-либо из нас. Ты захотел свободы, но что бы ты знал – у тебя было куда больше Артура, чем у нас всех. Артуру было больно».**

Метью называет Англию _Артуром._ Канада называет _«Господина Англию» Артур_. И это напоминает Альфреду, что теперь у Метью Артура куда больше, чем у Америки за все столетия _свободы._ Метт говорит, что Артуру _было_ больно. Альфреду больно _сейчас._

_«Когда Артур привел в дом Метью, уже темнело. Альфред тихо сидел в гостиной и ждал, когда вернется его любимый старший братик. Альфред устал за день и хотел получить свою сказку на ночь и приятный поцелуй в щеку. Но, как оказалось, в тот день его ждала вовсе не сказка. Артур стоял на пороге гостиной с маленьким мальчиком на руках. Мальчишка был чем-то похож на месье Бонфуа, как называл Францию будущий Америка, и цеплялся своими ручками за жилет Артура. Артур улыбался. Артур немного смеялся и гладил мальчишку по голове. Альфред впервые ревновал. А потом оказалось, что Метью хорошо рисует. И что у него есть разноцветные карандаши. И ревность пропала. Появилось чувство гордости за самого себя, когда удавалось обойти Метью. А Артур улыбался. Редко, но чаще чем до появления в доме Канады. И за это Альфред стал братом для Метью.»_

Америка не ревновал к Метью. Он считал себя лучшим. Считал, что повода для ревности нет. _Ошибался._

Он завидует Франции. Франциск хоть и не брат Артуру, хоть и не друг, но знает о нем больше, чем Метью, и тем более Альфред. Франциск пылкий и жадный, и Артур его в такой же степени, как и для Метью. Возможно даже немногим больше. Ведь они знали друг друга еще детьми. И были друг для друга крепкой опорой будучи врагами. И это не любовь как с Метью. Это отдельные отношения, неповторимые отношения. _Идеальные_ в их случае. Возможно, объявив войну за независимость, Альфред думал, что станет для Артура кем-то таким же значимым, как Франция. Ему казалось, что Артур если и любит кого-то как _взрослого_ так это Франциск. Альфред спрашивает у Бонфуа, почему ничего не получилось, и голос француза вопреки ожиданиям не слащавый и тягучий, а четкий и отдает горечью.

**«Мой Артур безумно сильный и гордый. И за свою жизнь он успел много чего натворить. Он научился ценить _верность_ кого бы то ни было. И ему достаточно знать, что я его не _предам_ , что бы доверять. Доверять больше чем тебе. Потому что я верен ему в нашей вражде куда больше, чем твои люди тебе.» **

Франциск называет Артура _Мой Артур_ и из его уст это кажется правильным. Ощущение, будто страсть Англии это и есть Бонфуа. Альфред никогда не сможет назвать Артура _своим_ , так как это делает Бонфуа. Потому что Альфред способен на Предательство. 

_«Альфред и Метт были совсем детьми, когда впервые увидели эти отношения своими глазами. На дворе стоял август, было жарко и хотелось веселиться. Они бегали по дому от няни и громко смеялись, когда падали. Все вокруг становилось размытым и неясным от быстрого бега, поэтому они не заметили, как оказались на втором этаже в доме. На втором этаже находился кабинет Артура. Они знали, что беспокоить старшего братика нельзя, но так хотелось веселиться втроем, что они решили, что позовут братика с собой. За неплотно закрытой дверью кабинета раздавались крики и грохот. Мальчишки прильнули к щели и жадно наблюдали за происходящим. В кабинете Артур и месье Бонфуа, который приехал за Метью в очередной раз, громко кричали друг на друга._  
 **\- Да ни за что, лягушка чертова! Метью остается здесь! Со мной и Альфредом! И чтобы ты там не квакал, мое решение окончательное!**  
 **\- А я тебе еще раз говорю! Маттьё должен проводить хоть немного времени со мной! Ему еще сложно говорить с тобой на одном языке. Он еще не привык к твоим порядкам! Так что я заберу его хотя бы на год!**  
 **\- Год? Да ты совсем, что ли мозги в море оставил? Год это слишком долго! Месяц это предел!**  
 **\- Да за месяц я только до Па-де-Кале доплыву!**  
 **\- Вот и отлично, я встречу тебя в Дуврском проливе и заберу Метью в Лондон.**  
 **\- Арти! Маттьё имеет полное право быть со мной!**  
 **\- Ничего подобного, пижон! Канада – мой ребенок, и ты, черт побери, не его мамаша! Не его второй родитель!,** – Артур бросает во француза тяжелый подсвечник, но промахивается, и слишком громкий звук удара заставляет мальчишек за дверью сжаться. А потом недовольный Керкланд наотмашь бьет по щеке своего собеседника, и мальчики зажмуриваются. Открыв глаза, они сперва ничего не понимают, и только спустя минуту, до них доходит. Вот прямо сейчас, посреди кабинета Артура в доме на континенте, эти двое целуются и жмутся друг к другу. Громко дышат и Артур, кажется, даже немного стонет. Их движения жадные и порывистые. Англия дерганым движением снимает рубашку и сам целует француза, пока тот распутывает шнуровку на брюках. Кто-то из них что-то говорит про то, что окно следует закрыть. Потому что услышат. Но никто не делает этого. Мальчишки тихонько закрывают двери и почти забывают об этом. Они еще малы. Для них взрослые слишком странные.» 

Альфред действительно хотел быть страстью Артура. Пожалуй, это желание поселилось в нем именно в тот день, когда Франциск приехал забрать Метью. И это желание так долго оставалось невыполнимым, что сейчас от одного воспоминания становится жарко. Альфред не стал страстью. _Но мог бы._  
  
Америка завидует Испании. Казалось бы, чему там завидовать, если только в Южную Италию не влюблен, но нет. Альфред завидует потому, что Антонио как никто другой знает Артура в бою. Знает его стиль сражения, повадки, привычки. Во что одевается на финальное морское сражение, и попадает ли в мишень с соседнего галеона. Испания знает в совершенстве капитана Артура Керкланда, и эта честь, которой удостоены единицы. Испания и не отрицает. Он охотно признает, что знает и восхищается. Потому что Артур стреляет четко, на шпагах дерется отменно и верен своей Королеве. Потому что Артур одевает красно-золотой камзол и треуголку, когда идет финальное сражение на галеонах. Потому что Артур до безумия привлекателен в бою. И Альфред был бы безумно счастлив, знай он это лично. Америка интересуется у Карьедо, так ли Артур силен, как о нем говорят. Ибо он вроде как силы не почувствовал, когда сражался в 1776-ом. Голос Антонио мягкий и спокойный. Но его глаза… его глаза слишком холодные и злые. Его глаза говорят больше чем интонация голоса. 

**«Артур прекраснейший из воинов, которых можно желать. Он верен и честен. Он силен и ловок. И его бои всегда напряженные и продуманные. Так что не тебе, мальчишка, сомневаться в его силе».  
**  
Антонио называет Америку мальчишкой. Будто Альфреду снова шесть лет и он только-только узнает мир. Антонио отзывается об Артуре, как о совершенном воине, тактике и предводителе. Антонио гордится тем, что был противником на войне за контроль над морем. Это дало возможность обрести новых друзей, и узнать Короля Пиратов лично. Это сделало Тони великим и знаменитым. 

_«Альфред редко видел Испанию. Но он хорошо его помнил. Это был загорелый и статный мужчина, чья душа выкована в бою, и чье сердце настолько велико, что прощает практически все. Испания запоминался сразу, и это было приятным. Альфред мог думать о том, что когда-нибудь станет таким же большим и сильным как Карьедо и сможет защитить Англию. Альфред был уверен, что Артуру нужна защита. Потому что сам Керкланд был худым и значительно ниже Антонио. Альфред думал так, пока Артур не взял его с собой на собрание стран. Тогда Альфред впервые увидел такое огромное количество сильных держав собранных в одном месте. Они с Артуром садились во главе стола, и Альфред искал знакомые лица среди собравшихся. Он нашел Францию, который держал на руках счастливого Метью, и помахал им рукой. Он нашел глазами Италии и Германию. Но Испанию – страну, на которую он хотел быть похожим в будущем, он не нашел. Страны переговаривались кого-то ожидая. Неожиданно громко дверь в зал распахнулась, и на пороге появился Испания. Альфред улыбнулся, когда Антонио начал приближаться к ним, и даже протянул свои детские ручки в попытке обнять Испанию, но тот остановился напротив Артура и торжественно произнес:  
- **Артур Керкланд. Я признаю тебя сильнейшим повелителем морей и Королем Пиратов. Я буду рад разделить с тобой жажду боя и радость находки сокровищ. Я буду рад плыть с тобой в одном направлении. Твоя королева – моя королева.** – Антонио Фернандес Карьедо встал на одно колено и поцеловал руку Артуру. А потом сел напротив него во главе стола.»_

Альфред только сейчас понимает, что тогда Испания признал, что Артур сильнее. Это значит, что Артур был тем, на кого нужно было равняться. Ибо он был сильнейшим. Америка хотел бы быть на месте Антонио. Знать Артура в бою и целовать его руку в зале заседаний. 

 

Еще есть Китай. Китай, который старше их всех. Который знает много-много всего. Который может все. Который знает Артура в дурмане. Альфред хотел знать и эту сторону Англии. Сторону, полностью обнаженную . Когда мысли кристально чисты, не скованны предрассудками и правдивы. И дым от наркотика серым пятном подымается в воздух. В такие моменты смех Артура так похож на настоящий. В такие моменты Артур говорит правду и улыбается. Его глаза блестят, губы влажные и вздохи громкие. Артур даже наркотики принимает по-своему. Альфред хотел быть с ним в начале опиумной войны. В 1840-ом году. Но был только в 56ом и 59ом. И совсем не застал того запала. Он спрашивает у Яо, что же так сильно различает их. Почему наркотики Англия предпочитает принимать в обществе китайца. Ван смотрит на него с осуждением. Мотает головой и отворачивается. 

**«Англия хранит много секретов. Куда больше чем все мы вместе. Англия очень боится предательства. Он знает что все, сказанное под наркотическим дурманом, останется между нами. Он знает, что чтобы мы с ним не творили в закрытом зале, всегда будет между нами. А с тобой такой уверенности нет. Ты предашь Америка. Предашь еще раз.»**

Китай уверен в предательстве Америки. Китай прав. Но хотелось бы исправиться. Хотелось бы надеяться. Ван говорит о закрытом зале, и Альфред еще помнит, _что_ з происходит в закрытом зале. Он видел. Мельком. И это так похоже на наркотический _дурман._

_«Альфред приехал в Пекин зимой 1859-го. Ему требовалось разъяснить некоторые детали его ухода из опиумных войн. Он искал Артура в его лагере, когда ему сообщили, что Англия на данный момент в резиденции Яо. Вопрос ухода казался Альфреду важнее конфиденциальных переговоров, поэтому он не раздумывая направился в западный район Пекина. Пришлось слишком много объяснять охране вокруг кто он, что бы его пустили внутрь резиденции. Найти Артура в этом доме было не сложно. Зная повадки Китая, можно предположить, что переговоры проходят в закрытом зале. Закрытый зал – огромное просторное помещение в красно-золотом цвете. На потолке которого - огромный желто-зеленый дракон рассекает голубые облака. Альфред знает где этот зал. Но он не знает, что там происходит._  
В закрытом зале Китай и Англия лежат на полу, а воздух вокруг – сплошной опиум. Америка стоит за одной из четырех колон зала, и наблюдает за Артуром. За тем, как вздымается его грудь при вздохе. Как пальцы левой руки подносят к губам трубку. Как его голова лежит на коленях Яо.   
\- **Знаешь, Ван. Я тут заметил.** –Артур смеется. Смеется громко и его голос слишком высокий. У Артура истерика, а Альфред стоит за колонной. – **Я заметил Яо, что облака на твоем потолке совсем как его глаза.**  
\- **Как чьи глаза, Артур?** \- Китай гладит пальцами лицо Артура. Прямо сказать ласкает. У Альфреда дыхание сбивается. – **Как глаза Франциска? Вы с ним таки вместе?**  
\- **Какой Франциск, Яо! Я о...** -Артур кричит. Громко кричит. Артуру больно. У Америки сердце стучит бешено. **–Я об Альфреде. Твои облака как его глаза.**  
- **Такие же голубые?** – Ван опускает голову Англии на подушку, а сам садится рядом.   
\- **Такие же чистые, но ччеерт… сколько в них лжи! – Артур отчаянно качает головой.  
\- **Тогда твои глаза – это мой зеленый дракон. И ты разрываешь эти облака лжи на кусочки,** \- Китай втягивает дым наркотика, а потом целует Артура. Артур послушно открывает рот, обнимает Вана руками за шею. А потом они меняются местами и теперь Китай лежит. А Англия смотрит в его глаза. Смотрит, но ничего не говорит. Целует в шею, позволяет снять с себя рубашку и бросить в камин. Эту рубашку Альфред дарил в 1856-ом. Когда только вступил в войну за опиум. Джонс наивно полагал, что рубашка как-то решит их недомолвки. В наркотическом дурмане, целуя китайца, Артур и не вспомнил о том, что это был подарок Америки.»**

Альфред думает, когда так случилось, что Китай знает, о чем следует сказать Артуру, чтобы тот не сошел сума. Америка согласен принимать наркотики вместе с Англией. Чтобы можно было смотреть в потолок, а потом целоваться. И губы на утро пускай болят. И тело пускай ноет. 

Помимо всех прочих есть еще Шотландия. И хотя как страна он не суверенен, Америка уважает его больше всех остальных. Потому что Скотт _действительно_ старший брат Артура. И пускай Шотландия пьет каждые двадцать часов. Пускай бьет посуду, грозиться прирезать всех в доме Великобритания. Во всем, что касается Артура - он занимает каменную позицию старшего брата. И не имеет значение, сколько он выпил накануне. Не имеет значение кто перед ним. Да он один будет отстаивать честь Артура перед всем миром. _Перед всем миром_. И это не просто слова на ветер. Это более чем обещание. Это правда. И Артур любит своего старшего брата. Улыбается ему, прощает его. Убирает за ним посуду, оплачивает долги и возвращает домой. Альфред помнит, что, когда-то давно, Артур тоже готов был отдать все за Джонса. Альфред знает, что, то время было самым приятным, которое у него было. Америка спрашивает у Скотта, почему Артур не остался его братом. Или почему не захотел подчиниться. Скотт смотрит с презрением. Закидывает ноги на стол, разбивает стакан с виски об пол. 

**«Мой брат, мой Артур, он… Он в миллиарды раз лучше тебя. Он в миллионы раз сильнее. Он в тысячи раз умнее. И он мог размазать тебя по стенке, щенок. В твое ебаное четвертое июля! Он мог убить тебя в твой же праздник! Да только, он дурак, любит тебя. Мой Артур он преданный и ответственный, в отличие от тебя, падла. И он принимает решения за нас всех. За меня, за Уэльс и Ирландию. И он не предает нас, как ты поступил с ним. Он сражается за нас. И мне, чтобы ты знал, так хочется отмыть с него всю грязь, в которой ты его испачкал. Только вот он противиться. Говорит, что это вроде как ставит его на место. Запрещает ему грезить о тебе. Да я бы убил тебя сука! Убил бы и не дрогнул! Но Артур ведь будет плакать. Блядь, да он херов океан на месте Лондона слезами зальет. Мой Артур был просто ангелом, пока не появился ты. И я тебя ненавижу. Мы все тебя ненавидим. И даже получив свою гребаную свободу, ты до сих пор мотаешь нервы моему брату. Да иди ты к черту, сволочь! Не прикасайся к нему, не смотри на него! Не смей! Убью тебя. Убью, слышишь?!»**

Альфред смотрит в глаза Скотта и вдруг понимает, что это конец. Что ни одна страна не подпустит его к Артуру. Ни одна. И не имеет значение, какие договоры заключены. Альфред не помнит, почему хотел независимости. Но только сейчас он понимает, что он совершил ошибку. 

Америка возвращается домой. В гостиной сидит Метт. Он рисует что-то в альбоме. Его медведь лежит на полу.  
 **-Привет, Метью. Как ты?** – Альфред думает, что мог бы стать хорошим братом для Канады. Хотя бы попытаться.   
**\- Все классно, Ал. Спасибо. Как ты?** – Уильямс поворачиваться и Америка видит слишком алые губы. Зацелованные. Артуром. Внутри что-то ломается. Он ничего не говорит. Подымается наверх, закрывается в комнате.   
Спустя неделю на левой руке у Джонса тату. « _Независимость_ » вытатуировано на его левой руке, чтобы помнить, из-за чего он теперь страдает. 

Его небо _всегда_ чистое. Пускай идет дождь. Пускай бушует ураган.   
Его небо всегда чистое, так же как и его океан _всегда_ спокоен. И пускай волны выше головы, пускай ветер в лицо, пусть тонут спасательные шлюпки.   
Его море всегда спокойное, так же как и его земля _всегда_ теплая. И ночь пусть бывает холодной.   
Его небо, его море, его земля. _Он_. Он _сам_. _Свой._   
Он носит имя _Америка._  
Его столица _Вашингтон._ Ему хотелось бы в _Лондон._  
Он горд за свой народ и свободу. Он уверен в этом. Он знает это. Ему кажется, что это так. На самом деле он немного жалеет…


	2. Эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эпилог не(!) обязателен к прочтению, если Вас устроило чувство незавершенности и драмы в конце рассказа. Но если нет - вы можете прочитать послесловие. Вдруг Вам станет приятнее?

По окончанию саммита стран, в огромном зале Альфред наблюдает за Артуром. Вот он о чем-то говорит с Китаем, а тот поправляет ему прическу. Вот Испания громко кричит о чем-то, и Артур в шутку толкает его. Антонио берет ладонь Англии, подносит к губам и целует. Артур смеется. Потом подходит Франциск и бесцеремонно лапает Англию за зад. Артур смеется, отбивается от француза и целует Метью. А потом Скотт тушит сигарету о годовой отчет Франциска, и берет Артура на руки. Тот и не возмущается. Говорит что-то о том, что злой братик забирает Золушку с бала пораньше. Испания громко спрашивает что-то про туфельку. А Скотт прокуренным басом говорит, что принц Золушки слишком независимый и гордый. И мимо туфельки прошел. Так что Золушка теперь жена Шотландии. Италии рядом громко смеются. А Альфред смотрит Керкландам вслед. « _Независимость_ » на левой руке жжет…


End file.
